Assassin
by twinfeathers
Summary: Hermione isn't all she seems. She has a dark past and an even darker future. How can she save anyone, when she can hardly even save herself?
1. Chapter 1

Assassin

Assassin

Chapter one:

Prologue

Confusion….. Chaos…….

These words reigned supreme through all the fighters, light and dark, throughout the hall.

"Stupefy!" A bright red light streamed from the end of Hermione Granger's wand, her waist length brown hair whipping across her face, (it had de-frizzed a couple years ago.) flashes of light and falling pieces of walls streaking across the length of the Great Hall.

"Bitty, baby mudblood! You will never beat me! Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix Lestrange whirled away from Hermione's spell before responding by sending her own deadly spell back.

"Protego! Stupefy! Petrificus Totalus!(A/N spelling?) With the last spell Hermione sent off, Bellatrix was hit, causing her to freeze and topple towards the hard, marble floor of the Hall. "Please Pixie, don't fight me and Dandy." Hermione pleaded. She lifted the spell, but Bellatrix remained frozen.

"Only Narcissa, Ariel, and Andromeda called me Pixie." She whispered.

"I know." Hermione smiled sadly, "I am Ariel." Bellatrix's eyes widened as she fought back tears.

"I fought you. I promised I wouldn't. I fought you. I'm so sorry. I fought you." Her mantra would have continued but it was cut off by Narcissa's screams.

"Princess!" Hermione and Bellatrix screeched in unison. They ran over to her, stumbling over fallen and bleeding bodies on their way. She was covered in blood, evidence of Lucious' rebounded 'Sectumsempera' curse.

"Move over." Hermione ordered, "And stand watch Pixie." She moved Narcissa's robes over, exposing the cut flesh. She gave an involuntary hiss before beginning healing her. Ron came past.

"What are you doing Hermione?" He hissed. "She's a Malfoy."

"Your point?" Hermione asked, continuing to heal Narcissa. When she was finished they watched Pixie protect them from a shadowed attacker. Panting, Bellatrix turned towards them.

"Time to save Dandy?" She asked, pointing across the hall to where Lucious and Andromeda were dueling.

"I have dibs on killing Lucious." Narcissa said in a sing-song voice, made terrifying by the wicked smirk that accompanied it. "He corrupted my son." Bellatrix opened her mouth to say something, thought better of it, then ran off towards the dueling couple. A few yards away however, she was waylaid by a new opponent, one Ginny Weasley.

"No Unforgivables." Hermione said as she and Narcissa sprinted past.

"CRUCIO!" Lucious's strong voice called. Andromeda dodged the flash of light and it sped along towards Narcissa, hitting her. As Narcissa writhed in pain Hermione screamed,

"NO!" Her face was contorted in rage. She whirled around and sent a strong spell at him, one Voldemort had taught her when she was ten, when she was still in training to kill Dumbledore. Before she was ripped away, away from her family, and away from her twin. It threw him across the hall, slamming him into a wall as Hermione boldly strode forward.

"Do…. Not…. Hurt…. My…. Family." She hissed, each word separate, distinct and with a threatening edge to it. Turning she said, "He's all yours Princess." Before striding off to confront Voldemort, her one time mentor.

**Oh dear, Hermione was Voldy's student at one time. How will this turn out? I already know of course, but you don't. This story was just plopped in my head and it wouldn't get out so here it is. Now here's the disclaimer:**

**Twinfeathers does not own Harry Potter. If she did Remus would be a vampire instead. (I love Vamps and I love Remus so a vampire Remus would be awesome. My best friend thinks werewolves are better but I prefer vampires unless it's Remus.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Assassin

**Assassin**

Chapter Two: Time Warp

_Previously:_

_"Do…. Not…. Hurt…. My…. Family." She hissed, each word separate, distinct and with a threatening edge to it. Turning she said, "He's all yours Princess." Before striding off to confront Voldemort, her one time mentor._

Hermione marched forward, ignoring the shouts, screams and bright colors sent over her head. Harry was dueling Voldemort.

"Harry Potter, you can not defeat me. When not lay down your wand and give me what I seek?" Voldemort's cruel voice drifted over.

"Never!" Harry's yell was much stronger, more distinct.

"Very well. You can not say Lord Voldemort did not give you a choice. Avada Kedavra!"

"Protego Maxima!" With Hermione's shout, people looked over at her, stopping their duels at once.

"Ahh. Miss Granger. Where did you learn that spell? I've heard only the most ancient families know it."

"Ahh. Tom. You seem to be under the impression that I am a muggle born. Don't you recognize your student?" Hermione asked, switching her appearance to the one Voldemort was familiar with.

"Oh, Ariel, it's good to see you. Have you been keeping up in your studies?" Voldemort's voice was now friendly, inviting even. When Voldemort said the word 'Ariel' Sirius dropped his wand and Remus' grip on his slackened.

"Obviously I have." Ariel drawled, in a very good impression of Draco Malfoy. "Unfortunately, I can't repeat the 'It's very good to see you' because, in all truthfulness, I'd rather see you dead and dropped off a cliff." Sirius, Andromeda, Narcissa, Bellatrix and Remus burst out laughing. Harry looked at them weirdly.

"Why are you laughing?" He demanded quietly. "Hermione is facing Voldemort here."

"No, Hermione isn't facing Voldemort, Ariel is." Narcissa spoke.

"And we are very confident in Ariel's dueling skills." Andromeda continued.

"But this is Voldemort we're talking about. Surely her dueling skills can't be that good." Harry protested.

"Her dueling skills are very good." Remus said.

"I have full confidence that she will defeat Voldemort." Sirius put in his two cents. Seeing Harry open his mouth, Sirius gave a large sigh. "Ariel was Voldemort's prize assassin. She was taught from the age of three how to kill, duel and incapacitate anybody and anything by Voldemort himself."

"How do you know all this?" Remus and Harry demanded instantaneously.

"She's his twin sister." Andromeda said quietly, seeing as Sirius wasn't about to talk. Harry and Remus' heads swiveled in Sirius' direction but he wasn't looking at them, instead he was watching the brilliant and deadly lights shoot out of the ends of Hermione's and Voldemort's wands.

"Stupefy!" Hermione screamed.

"Priori Temporal." Voldemort drawled. Hermione was unable to dodge this spell and it hit her in the middle of her body.

"NO!" Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa screeched as Hermione's outline flickered then disappeared.

**Hermione's POV**

"Uhhh. Where am I?" As she had been taught she immediately checked her surroundings. She was in Hogwarts. But it wasn't the Hogwarts she had just been at, no it was a fully intact Hogwarts. She looked down towards the lake and saw a group of boys playing with the giant squid. She smiled slightly, laughing quietly at their stupidity. The squid grabbed one of the boys.

"Get me down!" He squeaked. The other boys laughed before yelling,

"Hang on a sec Wormtail! We'll get you down!" Wormtail… Peter… That traitor! But, he was at Hogwarts, and hanging out with friends…. She needed to see Dumbledore.

Hermione sped along the halls of Hogwarts, stopping only as she got to the stone gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office.

"Password?" The gargoyle asked in a bored voice.

"Assassin." Hermione said decisively.

"But, that's to be used only if Ariel Black comes back."

"Who do you think I am?" She asked, pulling out a long thin knife with the Black family crest on it. The gargoyle jumped instantly aside and Hermione headed up the spinning staircase. As she knocked on the door she heard a quiet,

"Come in." from Professor Dumbledore. She slipped inside and said,

"You know why I am here I presume?" When Dumbledore nodded she continued, "What day is it?"

"It is October 18, 1979."

"Good. Our birthday is in two days. Can I stay at Hogwarts for the remainder of the year? I need to talk to Remus Lupin and Lily Pot- I mean Evans." She sent out a huge silver wolf towards the door. She and Dumbledore sat in silence for ten minutes before;

"I hear them." And Hermione stepped behind the door.

"Professor?" Lily's voice asked, "Why did you call us here?" Dumbledore opened his mouth but before he could say anything Hermione said,

"He didn't call you here I did. Did you miss me Blossom?" as she stepped out the door.

"Ariel!" Lily screeched, jumping to envelope Hermione in a huge hug. Remus stood to the side with a huge grin on his face.

"Move over Lily." He said, coming forward to hug Hermione too.

"How do you know her, Remus." Lily asked, puzzled.

"The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black." They said together. "We can still do it!" They said in unison.

"O..kay. Now stop that. Why'd you call us here?" Lily muttered.

"Well, I wanted to see you and I need your help." Hermione answered.

"Our help with what?" Remus was quick to add.

"I need your help surprising Sirius for our birthday."

"Okay. We are throwing a party for him in the Gryffindor Common Room and we'll just bring you in later and say something like 'Sirius, there's another present for you' and then you walk in say something and we all live happily ever after." Lily ranted.

"Fair enough." Remus and Hermione said together.

"Stop that!" And all of them burst out laughing.

**So Hermione is in the past. Sirius' party with probably be next chapter. Question, who do you want Hermione to end up with? Remus or somebody else? Do you want Hermione to tell The Marauders minus Peter plus Lily where she was? Please Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Assassin**

Chapter Three: Surprise

_Previously: "I need your help surprising Sirius for our birthday."_

_"Okay. We are throwing a party for him in the Gryffindor Common Room and we'll just bring you in later and say something like 'Sirius, there's another present for you' and then you walk in say something and we all live happily ever after." Lily ranted._

_"Fair enough." Remus and Hermione said together._

_"Stop that!" And all of them burst out laughing._

Lily's POV, (Still in the Headmasters office, same scene as last chapter. Sorry for any confusion.)

Lily watched amused as Ariel (I'm just going to call Hermione 'Ariel' now okay?) and Remus kept up a casual banter. It amazed her how easy Remus was acting around her. _Better keep a close eye on them. _Lily thought.

Halloween (Sirius's Party)

The party had been going for two hours and Sirius had not been allowed to get drunk yet. To say he was pissed was an understatement. Then a voice rang from the portrait hole.

"Sirius, one last present for you." Remus said, before he and Lily stepped apart to reveal a sheepishly grinning, black haired teen girl.

"Hi Titan." She said softly.

"MINA!" Sirius shouted as he sprinted towards her, wrapping his arms tight around her waist, spinning her in circles. Remus, Lily and Ariel were laughing as both Peter and, surprisingly, James had confused looks on their faces. As Sirius put Ariel down she received several glares from the female inhabitants of Gryfindor Tower. She didn't realize this as she was chatting with her twin but Lily did.

"Clear off now. Go away." She said, accompanying her words with a death glare at the jealous girls.

"Missed you Titan." Ariel was saying, "It wasn't really home without you, you know?" Sirius nodded, keeping his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Where'd you go?" He asked, "I searched everywhere for you." To everyone's surprise, Ariel stiffened.

"I, I'd rather not talk about it right now." She said slightly stiffly. The she smiled. "Dumbledore says you can have the day off of classes tomorrow so we can hang out. We haven't seen each other since we were ten so Dumbledore said this would be a good opportunity to get to know each other. He also said the Remus, Lily and James could have the day off to spend with us too." Lily jumped and squealed before running to hug Ariel. James still looked slightly confused.

"I'm confused." He said.

"Oh, yes." Ariel said, pulling her arm from behind Sirius'. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ariel Black, Sirius' twin sister, and the one who taught him how to prank, so beware, I'm better than you might suspect." She extended her hand to James, who shook it.

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm tired." Lily said, "I'm going to bed, Ariel, you coming?" As Ariel nodded, Lily glided over to where James stood and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Nobody but Remus saw Ariel's triumphant look. Together, Lily and Ariel swept up the stairs before Ariel poked her head back down.

"And don't you dare prank me Sirius Orion Black, or I'll prank you back." Ariel spoke with a slightly sinister, slightly haunted look. Both Remus and Sirius swallowed nervously.

"She's better at pranking than all of us combined, and that's when she was nine!" Remus answered James' un-asked question. They all trooped up to the dorm to find Peter passed out from too much alchoal. They lay in bed pondering the mystery that is Ariel Marie Black.

**So, there you have it, chapter three. Sorry this took so long to get up but I have been grounded and I am taking a ton of AP courses so I'm really busy, plus, I can't really write my stuff down on paper 'cause I never get it right so it bothers me. Anyway, I thought I might want to explain the nicknames for the Black family, so here they are:**

**Andromeda-Andy-Dandy**

**Bellatrix-Trix-Trixie-Pixie**

**Narcissa-Cissa-Cess-Princess**

**Sirius- his was harder. I went from constellation, 'cause Sirius is a constellation And you switch and exert the letters to get Titan. This probably isn't my exact line of reasoning because I made up their nicknames at two in the morning, but, oh well.**

**Ariel- her nickname was assassin but that was too long so take the 'in' from assassin put the 'A' from Ariel behind it and the 'M' from Marie and you have Mina.**

**If there are any mistakes in this chapter, can you let me know? **

_**IMPORTANT!!!!**_**I am in need of a beta so if you would be willing to beta for me that would be great.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Assassin**

Chapter 4: Story Time

_Previously: "She's better at pranking than all of us combined, and that's when she was nine!" Remus answered James' un-asked question. They all trooped up to the dorm to find Peter passed out from too much alcohol. They lay in bed pondering the mystery that is Ariel Marie Black._

In the morning Lily and Ariel skipped downstairs to find Remus sitting on the couch, reading.

"Where are the others?" Lily asked.

"Still sleeping." Remus said, with a roll of his eyes.

"I'll get them!" Ariel volunteered. "They need to be woken up my way for it to stick." Remus gulped before he and Lily shouted,

"I'm coming to watch!" as they ran upstairs. They crept towards the seventh year boys dorms, pausing at the door. Ariel conjured a mega-phone. They quietly snuck in and, once they were inside, she stood between James and Sirius' beds.

"Slytherin is winning the quidditch cup!" She shouted into the mega-phone. The James woke up, screaming curses from the top of his lungs. Sirius however, rose drowsily, pulling earplugs out.

"Morning." He said, stifling a yawn. Ariel smiled.

"You learned!" She cawed happily, jumping up and down on his bed. "You finally learned!" she wrapped him in a huge hug before turning and addressing everyone else. "In fifteen minutes meet me on the seventh floor, opposite the tapestry of Barnibus the Barmy. I have a story to tell you." She elected several confused looks and more than one raised eyebrow before she ran downstairs calling, "Lily, coming with me?" Lily slowly rose and glided down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" She asked, confused.

"The kitchens!" Ariel replied happily. "Dumbledore showed me where they were." And so they trooped downstairs, toward a mob of happy house elves swarming and offering them food.

Fifteen minutes later Ariel and Lily were loitering outside the seventh floor corridor. Snape walked past, his nose stuck in his potions book.

"Classes are going on." He said, in a dry raspy voice.

"We have permission form Dumbledore to miss the entire days lessons." Ariel said, noticing that Lily was about to cry. "Please leave, before my twin comes. Oh and tell dear Reggie that Mina says hello." She then turned her back on him and started chatting with Lily, a clear dismissal. He slunk away, down towards the dungeons.

A few minutes later, James, Sirius and Remus arrived. Ariel beckoned them forward as she walked back and forth across the wall three times. A large mahogany door stood in front of them. Ariel opened it as she said,

"Are you ready to hear my story?" and she ushered them into a large sitting room-type-thing with a large projector screen in the middle, surrounded by many large and squashy red couches. Between the couches was a pensive-projector, one of Ariel's own inventions. It worked like a pensive, you placed your memories in the pensive part and once you said 'play' the memories would project onto any flat surface you aimed the projector on. Lily and Remus immediately strode over to the pensive-projector and started examining it.

"Where'd you get this? I've never seen anything like it. I haven't even read about something like it." Remus said, with Lily nodding in agreement.

"Of course you haven't. It is specially made by a friend of mine." Ariel said.

"Might we ask who?" Sirius drawled. Ariel nodded and said,

"Why, me of course." Lily's mouth dropped open and Remus stared at her in disbelief.

"No way. You said your friend made it." Sirius said, sitting up.

"I am my friend. It would be weird if I wasn't." She replied. "Now, do you want to hear, or rather, see, my story or not?" They nodded and she started adding memories to the pensive.

"Troll, three headed dog, Voldemort, polyjuice potion, Harry's memory of the chamber, mass murderer, classes with Professor, task one, Yule ball, task two, task three, Grimauld place, Umbridge lessons, D.A., Department of Mysteries…"

"Wait what do you mean, 'Department of Mysteries'?" James interrupted. Ariel gave him a death glare and he shut up.

"sixth year, Harry's memories, Dumbledore, our 'Journey'…. Yep. That should do. Are you guys ready?" She flicked her wand and the lights dimmed. "Play." Ariel said, slowly and clearly.

The slide show started. Hermione Granger was sitting on the train with Neville Longbottom. She walked down the train towards Harry's and Ron's compartment.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." She spoke in a lofty tone. "I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"

"Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said. Hermione's eyes widened a fraction, but she was distracted by Ron.

"Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure. Good-bye." And she spun gracefully and walked out. A mist filled the screen.

"She's a nightmare, honestly. No wonder nobody wants to be her friend." Hermione shoved past Ron.

"I think she heard you." Harry said. Once again, mist filled the screen. It showed Hermione, sobbing in the girls toilets. Huge troll feet dragged along the ground, heading towards her. She let out a high pitched shriek. Harry and Ron ran in. They distracted the troll as Hermione ran out of her cubicle. The troll lunged for her but Harry, reacting on his Gryffindor courage, jumped on the troll's back, his wand going up the troll's nose. The troll swung Harry off his back and swung at him with the huge heavy club he carried.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Ron shouted, levitating the club until it clonked the troll on it's head.

"Is it… dead?" Hermione asked.

"No… just knocked out." Harry replied. Mist filled the screen again.

They were standing in front of Fluffy, Harry playing the flute Hagrid gave him. Hermione and Ron moved the dog's huge paws off the trap door and Harry handed the flute to Hermione. He jumped and Ron and Hermione followed. They passed the Devil's Snare and got to the key room. James' eyes widened as he watched Harry, Ron and Hermione capture the winged key to get to the next room. It was time for McGonagall's chess set and the Marauders plus Lily minus Peter watched in horror as many of the pieces were taken.

"Alright. I move there, and Harry, you're free to check the king." Ron spoke before moving forward. Lily let out a high pitched scream as Ron was hit over the head with the white queen's heavy arm. Harry moved forward and checked the king. Hermione and Harry moved forward, past Quirrel's test, the dead troll. Then they got to Snape's and Hermione quickly figured out which potions to take. Harry moved onward and faced Voldemort. For the first time, Ariel heard what Voldemort had said to tempt Harry. He taunted him with his parents, dangling that tantalizing hope that he could bring them back, but Harry resisted and fought him off. Once more, mist filled the screen, shifting to the next memory.

"Isn't that sad? That was just first year. And by the way, I'm Hermione Granger."

Year two was being shown, Harry flying in a quidditch match against Slytherin, the dueling club, muggle-borns being attacked. It showed Harry, Ron and Hermione brewing the polyjuice potion, alright, more Hermione brewing but still. It showed Hermione as a cat, and Harry and Ron visiting her when she was petrified. Mist filled the screen as it shifted to Harry's memories. They were down in the chamber of secrets, fighting Voldemort and the basilisk, rescuing Ginny. It showed Hermione running towards Harry and Ron when she was Un-petrified.

Year Three flashed on the screen, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sharing a compartment on the train with Professor R.J. Lupin. Dementors swarming the train was shown, along with Dementors at the quidditch game. Harry learned how to conjure a patronus flashed up on the screen, his corporeal patronus bounding along a graceful stag. Then, the Shrieking Shack was shown. They watched as a huge black dog grabbed Ron's leg. They watched as Harry and Hermione battled the Whomping Willow to get to their friend.

"No! It's him! He's the dog! _Sirius Black!_" Ron was shouting. The door slammed closed. Sirius was grinning like a mad-man, his hair long and dirty.

"Give me the rat." He was saying. "Give him to me." Harry attacked Sirius, chocking him.

"Get away from them!" he was shouting. Then the door burst open and Harry was blasted away from Sirius by Remus.

"I trusted you!" Hermione was shouting. "All this time, I've been keeping your secret and you've been working with him!" Remus' eyes widened. "Get away from him." She told Harry and Ron. "He's a werewolf." It wasn't said fearfully, or with scorn but both Remus' eyes widened and Sirius (the young one) and James glanced fearfully at Lily.

"I've known for a while now." She said, shrugging. They turned back to the screen. Snape had entered and Harry, Ron and Hermione blasted him away from Remus and Sirius. Together they all headed outside, Remus keeping a tight hold on the rat. They walked out into the moonlight, the full moonlight and Remus started transforming. Sirius did too and headed him off of the kids. A chill was creeping up on them, covering the ground with frost. Ron was unconscious from the bite in his leg.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Harry and Hermione were shouting, but it wasn't enough. They soon lapsed into unconsciousness due to the effects of hundreds of Dementors. They woke up in the hospital wing. Dumbledore, being Dumbledore, told them three turns, and Hermione threw her time-turner over both her and Harry's heads. They went back and Hermione diverted Remus' attention when he was a werewolf by howling at him. Remus', Sirus' and James's eyes widened when Remus (the older one) ran towards the sound. They watched in amazement as Harry and Hermione rescued Sirius.

Fourth year played upon the screen. Moody teaching Defense, the first task, the Yule ball, the second task, and the third task. They gasped as they saw Harry arrive back at the field clutching Cedric's dead body.

"Fifth year started, Hermione was at Grimauld place, shouting at Mrs. Black's portrait.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID OLD HAG!" She screamed. Sirius and Remus hung over the banister, laughing at her. She gave a small smile before resuming her shouting match.

"NO I WILL NOT GO AWAY! YOUR HOUSE IS ALREADY FILTHY! SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG!!!" Fred and George had joined Remus and Sirius and they commented,

"She sure has a pair of lungs." Mrs. Weasley bustled out, scolding but when Hermione turned towards her, rage in her eyes, she wisely kept her mouth shut.

Harry came, along with his Ministry hearing. He got off and the mist came and switched to D.A. practice. They were dueling spectacularly, Hermione wasn't trying at all, although it looked like she was. It switched to the Ministry fight.

"They have Sirius!" Harry was shouting at her.

"It might be a trap." She was saying, to no avail. They flew on thestrals to the Ministry and they broke into the department of Mysteries. The fight was epic.(just imagine the fight except Sirius didn't fall into the veil.)

Sixth year came and went with Dumbledore dying. During the summer between sixth and seventh year the order got a call that Voldemort was at Hogwarts. They headed there instantly and fought. (See prologue.)

The lights turned back on and Ariel said,

"Questions?"

"You knew us?" Remus asked, indicating himself and Sirius.

"No, I knew two giant talking purple marshmallows." She said sarcastically. "Yes I knew you."

"Who is Harry and Ron?" Lily asked.

"You want their parents names?" Ariel asked. When she received the affirmative she continued. "Harry James Potter. Father, James Harold Potter. Mother, Lily Marie Evans." She smiled at the incredulous looks on their faces. "You didn't honestly believe James would give up, did you?" They shook their heads dumbly. "Ronald Bilius Weasley. Father, Arthur Weasley. Mother, Molly Weasley. Now, background. Peter is your secret keeper. He betrays you and Sirius gets blamed. I don't know what's up with Remus then. We thought that Sirius was a mass-murderer escaped from Azkaban with the express reason to kill Harry." Sirius burst in.

"But I'm your twin!" He shouted.

"Draco Malfoy has a twin, did you know that? Her name is Evangeline. She was betrayed by her twin brother. She was a spy for the order and then she was kidnapped and trapped in her cellar for three months, tortured. Family means nothing to Death Eaters who are so immersed." Her tone broke no argument. Sirius gave one short nod, showing that he understood.

"How'd you get that scar?" James asked.

"That," Ariel said, glancing at Sirius, "is a story for another time."

**TADA! Sorry that I repeated all the stuff for the books and I probably got a ton of it wrong anyway but I just wanted to type about it. The Remus/Ariel pairing will come in later. I placed a hint about the pairing in one of these chapters and anyone who correctly guesses it will get cyber cookies and the next chapter dedicated to them, but in the meantime, this chapter is dedicated to my family 'cause I feel like it. Also, my cats, Cura, Naka, and Hutch. Bye-Bye for now!**

**~Twinfeathers**


	5. Apology

Hello all those who read fanfiction and have clicked on this story!!! Due to my computer dying and wiping out everything, all my stories are now hidden somewhere deep in my hard drive and it will take me ages to find everything and that really super irritates me 'cause I had a load of chapters typed but I was unable to post due to lack of internet connection. Now I have the internet but no chapters. UUGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!! So to those who read this, I'm sorry but until I find my chapters all of my stories will be on hiatus. Ma fault. (My bad/ my fault in French.)

I'LL BE BACK AS SOON AS I CAN!!!

Love y'all,

Twinfeathers


End file.
